I Belong To You
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Raven is broken when her love Alexander splits. A chance meeting with ex nemesis Trevor seems to spark something in her. But, is she too broken for even Trevor to save? Crap Summary -Rated M for later Chapters-
1. I Belong To You

I Belong To You

Trash and food wrappers, pizza boxes and empty beer cans littered the floor . The stale odor of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. A young woman sat at the foot of the warn-out sofa. Her eyes were puffy and red, her skin pasty and pallid, and her hair unwashed and matted in greasy clumps to her head. It's only been about three weeks since she'd gotten the invitation in the mail. She couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it.

She brought another cigarette to her dried, cracked lips and lit it before stubbing the match on the once shining oak wood floor. She sucked in the smoke, letting it fill her lungs as a fresh wave of tears dripped from her eyes. What was she going to do now? Nothing. She would let him marry _her_ and forever lose him. Who was she kidding? She had lost him the second she had said no.

Even though they had broken up just barely a year ago, he was already engaged. Why in the Hell did she think she could ever be over him? The second she'd read the invite, what was left of her weak heart had shattered. How could he? Did what they had mean anything to him? All this time, had she meant nothing? Stubbing out the cigarette, she screamed. How had it gotten this bad? She stood up and walked into her room. An old antique mirror fitted to her wall.

She stood in front of it and sighed. She looked worse than she thought. But she felt worse than she looked. She looked down at her feet, the nail polish was cracked and her toenails were getting dirty and long like her chipped black painted fingernails. How could she let herself get this way? She looked up at the mirror and groaned. How could Alexander do this?

She had only said no for now. She hadn't meant forever but, Alexander seemed to always take things too seriously. He seemed to think that she would never want to be his. Hadn't he known she loved him. Only him, always and forever. But now, he was marrying someone who could never truly love him. Raven turned from the mirror and pulled another cigarette out of its nearly empty carton.

Taking it between her lips, she lit it. Another one down, four more to go. She could picture his face perfectly before hearing the phone ring. She let it ring, not wishing to talk to anyone at this point. She would never find love again. There was noone to turn to. Noone, to save her. Now that he was gone. Raven sat against the couch and sucked in the smoke. Her throat was dry, she definitely needed a drink.

She stood again and walked over to the fridge. There on the freezer door was a small portrait of Alexander and herself. It was one of the many he had given her when they were together. She stared in an almost trance-like state before ripping in from the fridge and crumpling it into a little ball and tossing it into the nearby trash bin. She opened the fridge and sighed heavily. No more beer, just an opened can of ravioli, molding vegetables, and a two liter of flat soda. "Shit," she whispered, before pulling on a pair of sock and boots. It was summer so she didn't need a jacket, instead she pulled on an old Sick Puppies hoodie and walked out into the dimly lit hallway.

She hated to go out the way she was feeling but, it wasn't like anyone she knew lived in Hipsterville, since her Aunt Libby had moved with her new husband the year before. She walked past the beautiful painted faces and into the Hipsterville corner store. She pulled the hoodie over her greasy unwashed hair and sighed again.

She might as well also get herself another pack of cigarettes. She picked up a case of "Vampire's Blood" her favorite beer and dropped it onto the counter. "That'll be twenty bucks," said the guy at the counter. Raven dropped the money on the counter before asking for her usual pack of cigarettes.

After buying the twelve pack of beer, Raven lit another cigarette outside and walked past a couple of the usual townies. All sporting random band Metal band tees and combat boots, various colored converses and crazy colored hair and styles. She used to be like that once. But ever since she and her Dark Prince had split, she hadn't even felt the need to buy anything new or do anything new to her cropped black hair.

She walked to turn the corner when she accidentally bumped into a hard someone. "Raven?" asked a deep velvet voice, one she hadn't heard in so long. She looked up and found herself staring into the familiar emerald eyes of Trevor Mitchell.

**A/N: Title was inspired by Muse's I Belong To You. Such an amazing song. This is my first Vampires Kisses fanfic. It is also the first part in a three part short series. Hopefully it'll go decently, though I'm not holding my breath. Let me know what you think of the first try.**


	2. Old Foes

Chapter Two: Old Foes

Raven looked down at the case of beer and then back up at her former school enemy. If it wasn't for his eyes, Raven would never have recognized him. Well, that wasn't really true. He was tall and had an athletic build. Except that he wore black Tripp pants with neon green stitching, black boots, and an Avenged Sevenfold fitted tee over a tight long sleeved fishnet top. His long fingers now sported black painted nails.

Snakebite piercings graced his kissable lips and his once blonde hair was now pure white with streaks of the blackest black and his skin was paler than death itself. She wouldn't have believed it if you'd told her that Trevor would look like a Gothic God the year before. But now, seeing it with her own two eyes, well…she believed it. "Raven Madison, I can't believe it," Trevor said, looking her up and then down. Except that the look he gave her wasn't his usual judgmental look. It was concern. Trevor Mitchell? Concerned for her?

"Trevor Mitchell, I can't believe it either," Raven said, before picking up the fallen case of beer. Her ice-like eyes studied Trevor's new appearance and the look on his face. He seemed to really be concerned for her. But, she didn't need his sympathy. Not at all. The day she lets Trevor Mitchell feel sorry for her, is the day she wears white instead of black.

"What happened to you Raven?" Trevor asked, in an uncommonly kind voice. She wanted to tell him but, it could still be a trick. He could still be the same cruel boy he was back in Dullsville.

"I grew up," she said, in barely a whisper.

"Where? In a crackhouse," Trevor said, taking the case out of her arms.

"No, now give me my beer back Asshole," she said, snatching it away. Trevor just stared as Raven walked past him. It was late; he felt that he should leave her alone because, obviously that's what she wanted. But, he couldn't leave her alone. The streets at night were unsafe. One never knows who or _what _they could run into. Against his better judgment, Trevor followed her. He was quicker than she was, especially with that case of beer in her arms.

"Raven, wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a prick. Let me walk you home," he said, taking longer strides to catch up.

"Why? Why do you want to walk me home?" Raven asked looking confused. Why the Hell was Trevor being so nice to her?

"Because I want to make sure you get home alright, even if you say no I'm still going to," he said, making her frown slightly. Had he really grown up? She supposed she'd let him walk her. It wasn't like he was interested in her anyway, especially with what she looked like at the moment.

"Fine. It's just down this street anyway," Raven said, as they headed down a deserted street. They walked in a painfully awkward silence for a few minutes before Trevor spoke.

"So…when did you move down here anyway?" he asked, trying to at least have a decent conversation with her.

"After graduating. Hipsterville is much more me than Dullsville ever was. People don't bother me here. When did you move down here?" she asked, wanting to know his reasons.

"I wanted to be me," He said, simply. It was so honest so not Trevor. So, Dullsvillians can grow up to be good people.

"That is surprisingly honest, even for you," Raven said, making Trevor smile slightly. He had such a nice smile. She hadn't seen that since the day she had given him that Dracula action figure.

"Well, I had to grow up sometime," Trevor said, grinning widely. For a moment, Raven could swear she saw something wrong with his teeth. Particularly with his canine's. They looked sharper than ever. She blinked and when she looked again, his mouth was back to that slight frown of his. In the moonlight, he was so pale…almost like…_him._ But Raven figured she just wasn't over her brooding Prince.

"But sometimes we grow up the wrong way," Raven muttered, as they finally reached her building. "This is my place, I'll see you around Trevor," Raven said, as they stood in front of the entrance.

"Alright Raven. I will see you sometime. Maybe at the Coffin Club?" Trevor asked, making old memories stir. That was where she met Jagger and her friends Scarlette and Onyx.

"Maybe, goodnight Trevor," Raven said, trying not to tear up.

"Goodnight, don't let the Vampires bite," he said, as he turned and walked away.

Raven frowned as his words struck at her still fragile heart. Vampire…She'd wanted to wait and _he _obviously couldn't. Now he was not her's anymore. Raven looked up and Trevor was gone, completely out of sight. Raven looked down at the case in her arms and she frowned. What the hell was she doing thinking about Alexander when he had broken her completely? It was all nonsense, she wouldn't marry him and so he decided to leave.

They were finished, and so she had to move on, which was definitely easier said than done.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait and the shortness to this chapter. To those of you who think this is a teen's story, it is not. Raven drinks and smokes because she is 21. Thanks for all who like and read this. This is dedicated to my boyfriend, my own Vampire mate.**


End file.
